


Laundry Day

by canadino



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's got washboard abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Zoro’s muscles did not so much ripple when he worked out; it was more of a tensing and relaxing of solid flesh. He was not much of a sleeves man and more so when he was training, he wore fairly loose and non-constricting shirts. They showed freely the way his body worked. Today he was shirtless; keeping his midsection tight, his biceps straining. “What even is your workout,” Nami said, watching a safe distance away beside her tangerines out of the range of Zoro’s weights. Zoro’s control was impeccable but only Luffy wanted to chance scampering around him while barbells were airborne. There was no inflection in her voice. The weights paused halfway through the rep, perfectly still without any inch of trembling.

“Well,” Zoro said. “To start, I choose more or less a weight amount that’s in between what I consider easy and a challenge, which is around...”  


“It was rhetorical,” Nami said.   


“Don’t worry!” Chopper chirped, perched on the right weight. His additional weight was balanced by a few ankle weights thrown on the left side. “Zoro works out more than the rest of us, but that’s why I’m here, to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” It was an unspoken but widely accepted belief that Chopper had more interest in the sensation of being lifted than really monitoring Zoro’s exertion. Zoro usually did more sets when Chopper was around, and when no one was watching - or when they were not aware of anyone watching them - Zoro would toss the barbell a bit and grin when Chopper chattered away in excitement.   


“Do you want to look muscly like Zoro, Nami?” Luffy asked, slithering along underneath the trunks of the tangerine trees. Nami did not look down and stuck her fist out. Luffy dropped the tangerines in his hands. “I think it would make you stick out more, since you’re a thief!”  


“I have no interest in being ripped,” Nami said, unclenching her hand now that her tangerines were momentarily safe. “I’m just...it’s amazing, I guess. I’ve seen my share of pirates but looking at Zoro is just - the human body can do so much.”   


“Zoro’s like an artist,” Luffy hummed. “But instead of chiseling away at a block marble, he chisels away at himself.”  


“Look!” Chopper said, pointing a hoof at Zoro’s stomach. “Zoro’s abdominal definition is just like an ice cube tray.”  


“Or like a washboard.”   


“Or like a box of chocolates.”  


“Or like two matching stacks of gold bullion.” Chopper and Luffy gave Nami matching looks as Sanji came out from the storage room.  


“Did someone say washboard? I knew it; one of you fools probably took it around to play with. I don’t care if you wallow in your dirty clothing, but I’m not letting my shirts go up in a stink, and especially not Robin and Nami’s precious underwear--”  


“I’ll wash my own underwear thanks, Sanji,” Nami interrupted. “And I’m sure Robin feels the same way.”   


“I think Usopp has the washboard,” Luffy said. “He’s working on one of his projects and after I accidentally stepped on and broke his old screw box, he’s been carrying them in his pockets but he says he needs to see all of them when he’s fiddling around.”   


“So this is your fault. I hope you’re ready to become a substitute, because...”  


“Sanji!” Chopper chirped. “Washboard!” He pointed at Zoro’s abs. Zoro had since resumed his training, the conversation having been deemed less important than pausing this important part of his day. Chopper’s voice flittered up and down to follow his body.   


Sanji considered Zoro. “That’ll do, I guess.” He disappeared back in the storage room as Zoro finished his sets and placed the barbell down slowly so as not to damage the ship or jostle Chopper off prematurely. Chopper presented him with his water bottle as Nami peeled an orange for herself and refused to peel one for Luffy too. Sanji produced a basket of laundry and a large bucket of soapy water. 

“I’m not taking a bath out here,” Zoro said. “I’m not an exhibitionist.”   


“How nasty of you to even say that word in front of Nami. Anyway, I’m not bringing this out for your benefit. I only need one part of you to be clean for now.” He brought a rag out of the soapy water and started wiping down Zoro’s front.   


“I’m not sure where this is going,” Nami said.  


“When did you get too lazy to wash yourself, Zoro?” Luffy said.  


“It’s not me! This pervert is doing it against my will.”  


“Oh, be still,” Sanji grumbled, his leg shooting out to tap against the backs of Zoro’s knees; Zoro was strong, but his legs still buckled instinctually and he caught himself enough to slowly lower himself to his knees. “Washboards don’t talk.”  


“Oi! Who said I was a washboard.”  


“Chopper, keep him still.” Chopper, though having watched them fretfully, dutifully came forward and pressed his hooves against the tops of Zoro’s knees. In his everyday state, Chopper would not really be able to keep Zoro down, but Chopper did not encounter any resistance and Zoro was subdued enough to let Sanji finish preparing him. “Now, please watch as we debut, on our forward-thinking ship: the human laundry machine.” With gusto, Sanji plunged his hand into the soapy water and extracted an article of clothing, which he wrung out with the expertise of someone with years of experience opening stubborn jar lids. He brought the shirt up to Zoro’s abs and started scrubbing up and down, making Zoro yell with the feeling of damp cloth on his bare skin.   


“Fascinating!” Luffy yelled. “Zoro’s the human washing machine!”  


“This is a human washing machine!” Chopper cried. “This is so interesting. Are there different modes?”  


“It depends on the angle of elevation,” Sanji explained. “The more upright, the more jagged the washboard’s ridges are, because of gravity. Now, if we try a smaller angle...” He grasped Zoro’s shoulder and pressed down so Zoro was leaning back further. “We get the delicate cycle, where you wash clothes that need a bit more of a gentle touch.” Sanji pulled another piece from the soapy water and demonstrated the gentle cycle with slower motions of his arms.   


“Cook,” Zoro started.  


“Chopper, you’ve done a good job. Would you go fill up the soapy water with the other clothes? We’ll have the laundry done in a jiffy with your help.” Chopper did so promptly, trotting over and carefully placing clothes into the soap water and soaking them as Robin showed him how. Sanji was still washing the piece of clothing slowly against Zoro, which as it unraveled against the flat surface of Zoro’s abs, revealed itself to be a pair of dark gray boxers.   


“Boys are so strange,” Nami said, rolling her eyes. Zoro’s training had been a somewhat entertaining show, but this was not on her list of veritable entertainment. She went back into her tangerine grove to check for pest damage, leaving Luffy to scramble to palm the tangerine she had left behind.   


“Cook,” Zoro said again, lowering his voice so Chopper did not overhear, “are you trying to seduce me?”  


Sanji laughed in his face, a loud burst of sound. He had just finished a cigarette, because his breath smelled like nicotine. “Don’t insult me,” he said. “I don’t need to _try_.” 

Zoro opened his mouth to retort but Sanji stopped and took his hands off him, tossing the pair of boxers back into the soapy water. “Just kidding, Chopper. There’s no way the human body can remove dirt like a real washboard is made to do.”

“So I don’t need to do this?” Chopper asked sadly. He had found Zoro’s washing machine capabilities genuinely fascinating.  


“I’m afraid not. I have some pudding in the fridge as a reward, though.” The disappointment faded immediately, though Chopper ran off to the kitchen too fast before the glee fully formed on his face. “Hey,” Sanji said, to address Zoro, who had gotten back on his feet, his knees cracking as he made a face. “Go get the washboard back from Usopp. Tell him he can use one of the bigger plates in the meantime.”  


“I don’t take orders from you.”   


Sanji looked away to shake a cigarette from the worn box in his pocket. “I gave you an order so that there’s the promise of a reward.” The end of his cigarette glowed as he lit it and he gave Zoro a toothy grin. 

Zoro returned it with a blank expression. “I don’t need your crappy reward,” he said bluntly, turning and stalking away as he adjusted his swords back against his hip.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want it!” Sanji laughed behind him, the laugh turning into a cough when he inhaled a little too quickly. Served him right; Zoro thought it was an adequate compensation for a good workout.   


(”Hey!” Usopp yelled, when Zoro strode into the boys’ room and wordlessly shook all the screws and bolts from the washboard onto a large plate with exceptional speed and carelessness. “Don’t lose anything! What’s gotten into you? What’s your rush?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first foray into this fandom with a pretty ordinary fic of one of the popular ships...


End file.
